Chibiness
by Uchiha B
Summary: In modern Japan, it was a meeting that should not have happened, but Sesshoumaru cannot help but to involve himself in a certain five-year-old Miko's life, Sess x Chibi!Kag drabbles
1. Lost!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

So maybe she should have listened to her Mama a little better.

However, she refused to cry, whine, or shout for help because she was a big girl and she would figure this out all on her own.

_'But I can't talk to strangers.' _Kagome reminded herself, watching the passing people – especially those that consisted of parents and their kids – with longing eyes before shaking her head in a cute manner.

She needed to get back home as soon as possible so her Mama or Papa wouldn't get angry at her for running off on her own after that cute little kitty she had seen.

Which way was home again?

The small girl let out a shaky breath and stared at the crowds of people who didn't even notice her as they were too busy with their cell phones and whatever other technology they had in their hands.

That is until one specific male dressed in an expensive-looking black suit immediately stopped after passing the panicking girl, glancing back with slightly widened golden eyes as he sniffed the air once more to be sure and confirm.

Kagome blinked her large blue eyes, looking up when a very tall man stepped before her and simply stared down at her with a stoic face, though his eyes told a different story.

She squeaked and stepped away with a little fear when he opened his mouth to say one word and one word only – and it didn't really make that much sense to her because that word was not her name.

"Miko."


	2. Stranger Danger!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Miko."<p>

Kagome looked at the very tall man, feeling rather intimidated by his large stature, but she refused to let it show on her face, "That's not my name, Onii-san."

Sesshoumaru's brow automatically twitched at the familiar term of 'endearment', but he didn't allow himself to glare at the girl like he usually did when she called him that back in the past, "Kagome then."

The young girl gasped loudly and moved back when the strange man called her by her name, even when she had not told him it yet, "Are you a lolicon!?"

The Taiyoukai's brows then rose against his will when Kagome pointed at him accusingly with a suspicious expression, "Who would teach you such an inappropriate term, Miko?"

Kagome pouted when he called her that once more, "Papa did! He said to never talk to strangers because they might take me away! Stranger danger!"

"I am no stranger," Sesshoumaru almost snorted, but refrained from doing so because that was beneath his station, "Why are you alone?"

He watched as Kagome nervously kicked her feet, glancing away with a sullen expression, "I wanted to pet the kitty," She mumbled, blushing deeply when he gave her a look that made her feel ashamed, "I can find my home myself!"

_'Even as a pup, the Miko is as stubborn as can be,' _Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh at her suddenly determined face, moving to intercept her when she began to wander off, "This one shall escort you home."

"You can't!" Kagome shook her head vigorously, "Onii-san is still a stranger!" However, she brightened noticeably when an idea hit her, "Tell me your name, Onii-san! Then you won't be a stranger anymore!"

It made logical sense to her young mind and her smile only widened when the man finally spoke after a slight pause on his part.

"I am Sesshoumaru."


	3. Sessmomo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Sessmomo?"<p>

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes as the young girl tried to repeat his name and failed rather miserably, _'Remember, she is still only just a pup.' _He had to remind himself of that fact numerous times in his mind.

He could not punish her because she was not technically of his pack yet.

"That's a weird name, Sessmomo!" Kagome giggled, completely oblivious to the killing aura that seemed to come off the tall male.

Passersby, however, seemed to sense this and gave the two a wide berth as they reluctantly glanced at the sight before hurrying on their way.

The girl didn't seem to be in distress either.

"Your name is just as strange," Sesshoumaru retorted, wondering why he was resorting to such childish tactics as she pouted up at him, "Is it not the name of a children's game?"

"I hate that game," Kagome mumbled, suddenly looking rather annoyed at him, "People make fun of me. You're mean, Sessmomo."

Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes once more and let out a breath, "I apologise," He said quietly, knowing he had upset the tiny girl, "Your name is unique. Be proud of it." He demanded.

Kagome stared up at him in surprise, blinking a few times before bursting out into a bright nostalgic grin that reminded him of Rin, "Okay, maybe you're not so mean, Sessmomo!"

Even as a pup, she was still as insufferable as ever, yet he knew he would never want her to change for anything in the world.

He had grown soft.


	4. Hero!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Yuusha = Hero

* * *

><p>"Sessmomo?"<p>

The Taiyoukai tightened his lips at the ridiculous version of his name, but he would forgive the Miko because she was still just a mere child.

An annoying one at that.

"Are you a bad guy pretending to be a good guy?" Kagome asked curiously, her hand locked tightly within his much bigger one as he pulled her in a specific direction.

"What makes you ask that?" Sesshoumaru murmured in disinterest, walking slow enough so she could keep up with his much larger strides. He glanced at the passing humans and allowed a slight sneer to appear on his normally stoic face.

He could outright be kidnapping the girl for depraved purposes and it would seem that the damned humans were far too involved in their technology to even notice, let alone stop him.

His contempt for humanity only grew.

"Sessmomo was the only one who wanted to help me," Kagome mumbled, unconsciously moving closer to his side, "But are you only helping me to take me away?" She grew sad at the thought.

She really liked Sessmomo!

(Even if he was a little grumpy).

"Do not insult this one's honour, Miko," Sesshoumaru simply answered with a frown and found himself perplexed when she beamed up at him in response, "I will _slaughter _any who tries to do you harm."

Kagome blinked, not really sure what 'slaughter' meant, but she couldn't help the bright smile that stretched across her childish face, "Sessmomo is a Yuusha!" And he was all _hers_.

Her very own hero!


End file.
